Kimeta yo Hand in Hand
Kimeta yo Hand in Hand, ( めたよHand in Hand lit. We Have Decided Hand in Hand) ''is Aqours' 4th Single. It was also the ending of Episode 1 in Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 1. The song is sung by Takami Chika, Watanabe You, and Sakurauchi Riko. It was released on August 3rd, 2016. The song is written by Hata Aki, and composed/arranged by Watanabe Takuya. Track Listing # '''Kimeta yo Hand in Hand ''(決めたよHand in Hand)' # Daisuki dattara Daijoubu! ''(ダイスキだったらダイジョウブ！) # Kimeta yo Hand in Hand (Off Vocal) # Daisuki dattara Daijoubu! (Off Vocal) Videos Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Hand in Hand, wow wo! Hand in Hand, wow wo! Nani wo sagashiteru? (Hand in Hand) Sore wa kimi no naka ni kidzuite! (Hand in Hand) (wow wo!) Kaware kawarette kyou kara atarashii sekai e to Kaware kawarette genki ni senaka oshite miyou Issho ni dattara toberu kana Kore kara saa doko ikou? Dare to meguri au? (Hand in Hand) Chokkan wo shinjitai yo (wow wo!) Oide oidette mucha wa shouchi de sasocchau yo Oide oidette yuuki wo daseba dekiru kamo Issho ni dokka e tobitai yo Jaa sono te hora kashite ne iku nda yo! Hand in Hand, wow wo! wow wo! Oide oidette mucha wa shouchi de sasocchau yo Oide oidette yuuki wo daseba dekiru kamo Issho ni dattara toberu kana Jaa tamerawanai de mou akirametakunai Kimeta yo! Kore kara saa doko ikou? Te ni te wo totte ikou! Hand in Hand, wow wo! Hand in Hand, wow wo! |-| Kanji= Hand in Hand, wow wo! Hand in Hand, wow wo! なにを探してる？ まだわからないけど入り口はここかも (Hand in Hand) それは君のなかに眠ってる情熱 もうすぐ目覚めそう…気づいて！ (Hand in Hand) 夢が生まれる予感は ただの錯覚じゃないはずさ (wow wo!) 動きださなきゃ始まらないよ その手をつかまえたい かわれかわれって今日から新しい世界へと かわれかわれって元気に背中押してみよう 一緒にだったら飛べるかな じゃあためらわないで　もうあきらめたくない 決めたよ！　これからさあどこ行こう？ 手に手をとって行こう！ だれとめぐり逢う？ いまがその時とピンときてないのかな (Hand in Hand) 直感を信じたいよ　心がふるえて叫びたくなるんだ 夢をかたちにしたくなったら ひとりきりじゃなくて (wow wo!) 動きだしたい同じ気持ちの 仲間がほしくなる おいでおいでって無茶は承知で誘っちゃうよ おいでおいでって勇気をだせばできるかも 一緒にどっかへ飛びたいよ じゃあその手　ほら貸してね行くんだよ！ Hand in Hand, wow wo! 夢が生まれる予感は ただの錯覚じゃないはずさwow wo! かわれかわれって今日から新しい世界へと かわれかわれって元気に背中押してみよう おいでおいでって無茶は承知で誘っちゃうよ おいでおいでって勇気をだせばできるかも 一緒にだったら飛べるかな じゃあためらわないで　もうあきらめたくない 決めたよ！　これからさあどこ行こう？ 手に手をとって行こう！ Hand in Hand, wow wo! Hand in Hand, wow wo! |-| English= Hand in Hand, wow wo! Hand in Hand, wow wo! What am I looking for? I still don’t know, but I think the entrance is here (Hand in Hand) The sleeping passion inside you It’s going to awake soon… I feel it! (Hand in Hand) The premonition that gives birth to the dream Shouldn’t be a mere illusion (wow wo!) It won’t start until you move I want to grab hold of that hand Change, Change, from today to a new world Change, Change, I’ll try to push you forward with energy If we’re together, maybe we will fly I won’t hesitate or give up anymore I’ve decided! Where will we go from now on? Let’s go, hand in hand! Who are we going to reunite with? Maybe it’s not the right time (Hand in Hand) I want to believe in my intuition, my heart shivers as I end up wanting to call out If you don’t want your dreams to be shapeless You’re not alone (wow wo!) You’ll end up wanting companions Who also want to act, like you “Come over, come over,” I know it’s an unreasonable request, but I must invite you still “Come over, come over,” If you get your courage out, you can probably do it I want to fly somewhere together So, give me your hand, and let’s go! Hand in Hand, wow wo! The premonition that gives birth to the dream Shouldn’t be a mere illusion, wow wo! Change, Change, from today to a new world Change, Change, I’ll try to push you forward with energy “Come over, come over,” I know it’s an unreasonable request, but I must invite you still “Come over, come over,” If you get your courage out, you can probably do it If we’re together, maybe we will fly I won’t hesitate or give up anymore I’ve decided! Where will we go from now on? Let’s go, hand in hand! Hand in Hand, wow wo! Hand in Hand, wow wo! Trivia Navigation